


En Media Res

by Rayj4ck



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: "Let's take a blood oath" has mentions of self-harm of course, F/F, Lil angst here and there, Mostly Fluff, Weblena Week 2019 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 15,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: Because all stories start in the middle when you really think about it





	1. Day 1, 8/4. Welcome Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Lena has a bit more trauma the show is letting on.

Lena’s legs felt unstable as she walked up the ridiculously large driveway toward McDuck Manor, and it wasn’t just because this was the first time she had walked on them in almost a year. She got the feeling that if Webby weren’t holding her hand, she would fall over and wouldn’t be able to stand again. Webby cast a worried look over her shoulder, and Lena gave her a nervous smile in return because it seemed to be the only type of smile she could muster. Pushing open the door (without knocking first, she’d have to get used to that), Webby led her inside. The interior of the mansion blew her away all over again. Yes, she had been here before, multiple times. But now that she wasn’t a spy, a double agent, it was like a filter had been removed from her eyes, other than the Shadow Realm filter. The swords hanging above the fireplace were relics of the past, not weapons to keep track of. The jewels and gold that just seemed to be laying around in cups were....well they were still worth a lot of money, but now she didn’t feel the guilty urge to steal and pawn them to make sure she could eat for the next week. She felt a gentle tug on her hand and looked back to see the rest of the McDuck family standing before her, along with a woman she had never seen. 

“You must Lena.” The lady held out a hand to her with a bright grin on her face. “Della Duck. Nice to meet you.” Lena looked back and forth between the hand and the face, before taking it and shaking numbly. A look of concern crossed Della’s features. “Are you ok? You seem a little stiff.”

“I think I’m in shock.”

“Yeah that’s fair.”

“I think Miss...uh, Lena could use some rest.” Beakley stepped in. Lena wasn’t ready to look at her face yet, she wasn’t sure what she would see or if she could handle it. “Webbigail, I’m guessing you wouldn’t mind--” 

“Of course not!” Webby practically shouted. Webby walked purposefully over to the stairs, and all Lena could manage was a quick wave to everyone else before she was pulled past them.

Webby quickly and efficiently pulled out the air mattress Lena had slept on so many nights before. Somehow it was the only thing that felt the same, and Lena held that like a safety blanket. Webby drew the curtains and turned out the lights, and Lena felt her eyes drooping. She felt a soft kiss on her forehead, the whispered words “Welcome home,” against her temple, and she slipped away.


	2. Day 2, 8/5. Magic/Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are still just kids

Webby stuck her shovel into the dirt and wiped the sweat off her brow. She wasn’t usually pushed to her limits like this, but digging up the root of an old oak tree because you have to cut off the last inch ONLY under a new moon is draining work. She was still pretty sure she got the better end of the deal though. Lena and Violet had to journey to the spirit realm to play a game of riddles with an ancient primordial force. It worried Webby, to have her best friend back so recently and risk losing her again so soon. She calmed those thoughts with the understanding that Lena walked a very thin tightrope with Magica for so long, she could handle herself. Pulling her shovel back out of the dirt, she kept digging.

\--

Webby swung her feet in the air as she sat on the wall, waiting for her two friends to return. She was starting to get a little worried--

_ VVVvvvvmmmmm  _ Webby perked up as she heard a portal open behind her. Turning around, she saw Lena and Violet trudging through, covered in dirt and leaves. “Woah, is everything Ok?”

“Oh, we’re fine. And everything was going great until SOMEONE decided to get into an argument about historical accuracies with a KNOWLEDGE GOD.”

“He was wrong!” Violet put up her hands. “It wasn’t a big, earth-changing event but I KNOW it was raining that day! I WAS THERE!” 

Lena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Whatever. We got the last ingredient.” Holding up a hand, she showed Webby the three strands of hay, but in a richer golden color than she had ever seen. And she lived with Scrooge McDuck. “You got yours?” Webby nodded and showed Lena the piece of root she had cut off. Inspecting it closely, Lena eventually nodded and grinned up at Webby. “Nice. This looks perfect.” Standing back up, she looked between the other two. “Ok. We’re ready.”

The girls moved to the intricate circle Violet had dug out of the dirt. Placing the root in the center, each of them took one of the strands of hay and stood along the rim. Closing her eyes, Lena began muttering in a language neither of the other two understood. A blue light slowly enveloped her body, before spreading along the lines of the circle, covering Webby and Violet before eventually converging on the root in the middle. The hay in their hands turned to dust, and the root sunk down into the ground. The light faded, and Lena opened her eyes. “Done.”

Huey was walking to the equipment shed when he saw it. Out in the middle of the grass, a small sapling was sprouting out of the ground. “Well, that’s interesting.” Diverging off the path, he made his way over to it. “Duckworth usually keeps the grounds so immaculate.” When he got to it, he took a knee and tried to examine the shrub closely. “Why hello there. What’s your deal?” 

The plant reared back and slapped him across the face. And behind a nearby bush, Webby Lena and Violet exploded into laughter.    



	3. Day 3, 8/6. Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure never sleeps

“So is this how most of your sleepovers go?” Violet asked as she watched the chaos unfolding before them. 

“Not really actually. Most of them are pretty tame, for this family, but every once in a while an adventure sneaks it’s way in.” Lena winced as Huey was thrown into the wall with a  _ THUD! _ , but thankfully no  _ Snap! _ .

Webby, the boys, and Lena had decided one night that they should have Violet over, and the six of them could have one big sleepover, it would be a good chance for the boys to meet Violet (and the real Lena). And this time it wasn’t even any of their faults that it went wrong! Scrooge had come back with another cursed artifact for safekeeping. A badge haunted by the ghost of a corrupt sheriff who would jail anyone for the right price. They would later find out that Scrooge had just LEFT IT ON A BOOKSHELF FOR THE NIGHT, and when the sleepover got a little too rowdy and Webby knocked it off, she of course went to go put it back. The sheriff had caught Lena and Violet off guard, tying them to the fridge, and then started hunting down the boys. Thankfully they had figured out what happened and weren’t fooled by the sheriff. But Webby’s body was still very athletic and fit, even if she wasn’t controlling it. 

“This is going great!” The sheriff shouted. “I couldn’t have asked for a better body to possess!” 

“Hey, I like that body, you get out of it right now!” Lena shouted back. The boys and Webby screeched to a halt and turned to stare at her. “What?” Looking to her left, Violet was also staring at her. “What?” No one said anything, but Lena put it together herself. Her face heated up so much, she was sure she could ignite the rope they were bound with. “I didn’t mean it like that! Shut up!” No one stopped staring, but Louie did take the opportunity to grab a meat tenderizer and knock the sheriff-Webby out with it. Using the handle, he popped the tin star off of Webby’s pajamas, and the curse was over. Dewey untied the two girls, and Lena quickly grabbed him by the collar. “Just to be clear, we never speak of this again, understood?” Four fearful nods were all she got in return. “Good.”

After waking Webby, who had a memory blank for her possession adventure, the partygoers reported to Scrooge. He got two earfuls, one from Beakley and one from Donald. They handed the star (and it’s oven mitt gloves) over to Scrooge, who promised to put it away more securely this time, the sleepover resumed and continued on as planned. Large amounts of candy were ingested, video games were played, scary stories were attempted but quickly proved ineffective. It was only after everyone turned in for the night the events from earlier brought up again. 

“Hey, Webby?” Violet whispered in the dark room.

“Yeah?” Webby whispered back, turning to the shrouded blob she was pretty sure was Violet.

“Truth or dare?”

“Uhh….truth?” It seemed like a weird time to play, but Webby wasn’t going to say no.

“Do you really not remember anything from when you were possessed?”

“....I remember some stuff.”

“Alright.” Violet didn’t feel the need to ask what it was. She was pretty sure she knew. “Goodnight Webby.”

“Night Violet.”


	4. Day 4, 8/7. Moon/Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets some advice from the patron goddess of <s>lesbians</s> the moon.

Lena carefully laid out her ingredients in the circle, double-checking to make sure all her lines were closed along the way. Finishing her final check, she winced at the risk she was about to take, but she was out of options. Closing her eyes, she held out her arms. “Patron goddess of lunar light/lend to me your aid tonight!” A flash blinded her, a crack deafened her, and Lena was thrown away from the circle by a shockwave of energy. When she came to, an imposing figure was staring down at her, silhouetted by a halo of moonlight behind her. 

“Lena de Spell…” Lena felt a chill run down her spine at the imposing tone. “That was very dangerous, creating a spell like that one without testing it first.” Selene leaned down and offered her a hand up, which Lena readily accepted. “Very impressive, if jarring, success though. Why did you summon me here? Why not just have someone fly you over to my island?” 

“Weeelll, it was supposed to be a secret. Or at least subtle. I didn’t want anyone to know.”

Selene winced. “Oooh. Sorry about the light show.”

“It’s cool. That’s why I did it in the Deep Woods.”

“The what?” Looking at her surroundings, Selene saw that they were indeed surrounded by trees, but something about them felt...off.

“Yep. Scrooge has the Normal Woods, which stretch for a couple dozen acres, but beyond that you have the Deep Woods.” She extended her arms out from her side. “Definitely magical. Tries very hard to not be found--”

“Unless you’re magical right back.” Selene looked down to Lena with an approving look. “Nice job, kid.” Turning her head up to the sky, definitely not to avoid seeing Lena’s blush, Selene squinted her eyes. “Well, we’ve got a couple hours. What’s up?” 

-

“So you’re worried--” 

“That I’m going to mess it up!” Lena waved her spoon in the air. 

Selene put a spoonful of her own pint of ice cream into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “So--” she swallowed her bite. “So you think you’re going to confess your feelings to this girl you really like, who likes you--”

“I don’t know if she likes me back. That’s the problem!”

“Ok ok, maybe she doesn’t  _ like  _ like you, but she definitely likes you. That girl carried you through the shadow realm for a year. Consciously or not, that takes a strong type of feeling.” Putting her spoon back into the pint, and frowned when it scraped the bottom of the carton. Looking down, she saw she had eaten her way through the whole pint. Sighing, she put it next to her stump. “Anyway, to sum up the word vomit you’ve been hitting me with, you’re worried you’re going to tell Webby how you feel, and she will...hate you forever.”

“Yeah!” Lena cried, totally unironically. 

Selene put her head in her hands. “Oooohhh giiiirl, you really have no idea.” Straightening up, she put on a serious face. “Ok, look. I can’t promise you Webby will  _ like  _ like you back, but I would bet you all of my godly powers she wouldn’t hate you.” 

“Really?”

“Well, I guess if you start going around kicking puppies of your own free will or something then maybe, but just for  _ like- _ liking her? No way.”

“So what do I do then?”

Selene looked over to the horizon and grinned. “Be genuine. Be honest about how you feel. The ‘cool girl too tough to love’ schtick is fun to act, but being caring and considerate will get you way better results.” Turning to face Lena, she gave the younger duck a cocky smirk. “It worked for me and Della at least.”

“WHAT?”

“Good morning Lena.” Selene waved to her as the sun rose in the distance, and she faded from view.

“WHAT? NO, COME BACK HERE! YOU CAN’T JUST DROP A BOMB LIKE THAT AND FADE AWAY! SELENE!”


	5. Day 5, 8/8. She’s a Hugger After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has two thumbs and follows the prompts tangentially at best? This guy!

Lena shook the dice in her hand, eyeing her two opponents. She felt sweat rolling down her neck, and two pairs of eyes glared back at her, calculating. Taking a deep breath, she let rolled the bones.

“Yes! Free parking!”

“Dammit!” Louie threw the property card he was fidgeting down onto the table as Lena slid her racecar across the board, past the lethal run of orange and pink spaces. 

Scrooge had thrown open the dining room doors that afternoon with a triumphant smile, and Lena felt the stirrings of an adventure in her gut. Scrooge went on to spin a fantastical tale of a cursed dagger, forged centuries ago by two warring tribes, with a plot to assassinate both the leaders. However, the gods were harsh on those with cruelty in their hearts, as the forgers never woke the next morning, one wound in each, and turned to marble in their beds. The Medusa Blade was sealed away in an ancient temple full of traps and puzzles, at the heart of a four-mile-long swamp--

“Woah woah woah!” Louie waved his hands in front of him. “FOUR miles? Uh-uh. No thanks. Count me out.” 

“Wha, really?” Scrooge looked dumbfounded. 

“Yeah, me too,” Lena interjected. “I’m sorry, it sounds interesting, really. But four-miles of swamp? That’s a smell that I’m not down with.”

“I too would like to pass,” Violet spoke up from her spot. “Normally I would be all for investigating the interesting life forms in such a location, but I must present my paper on early Mesopotamian society tomorrow, and smelling like, well like a swamp may negatively impact my grades.”

After a few apologies to Webby, and promises to get pictures of all the interesting stuff, the others boarded the  _ Sunchaser _ and flew. The three waited around for a while, each doing their own thing until Louie suggested they take advantage of Scrooge-the-Overcompetitive’s absence to play a game. Of course, Scrooge or not, when you sit down the shrewdest business mind, the sneakiest silver tongue, and the coolest logical thinker at the table, a clash is inevitable.

“There’s no way these dice aren’t weighted!” Louie snatched the offending plastic off the board, examining it from every angle. 

“You’ve checked them three times.” Violet pointed out.

“And before you ask, no I have not been switching them out. I don’t just carry weighted dice on me, but now I will. Thanks for the inspiration.”

Grumbling, Louie threw the dice back down onto the board. 

“That counts as your roll.” The two girls said in unison. 

“What? Aw man!” Louie begrudgingly moved his piece the correct number of spaces and began counting out bills to hand over to Violet. He had just slapped them down into her palm when the three of them heard the front door  _ BANG!  _ Open. Looking at the other two, Louie said “That can’t be good.” and the three of them lept up from the table. Racing down the hallway, they turned a corner and Lena’s racing heart just about stopped. The adventurers were stumbling in, tired and ragged. 

They were carrying a marble statue with a bow on its head. 

All caution thrown to the wind, Lena leapt down the eight or nine steps in one jump, landing at the bottom and running over to Webby. Lena saw a deep divot in the marble on Webby’s shoulder, and it had spread all the way up her head already, freezing her face in a false smile. For a single harrowing moment, Lena lost herself in those stone eyes, everything bad she had ever thought or heard or been force-fed crashing to the forefront of her mind like a derailed train. But she pushed those thoughts away. The marble hadn’t encased her entirely. Webby’s legs and lower stomach were still flesh and bone, and that meant there was still a chance. 

“ **Everyone back up,** ” Lena demanded, and everyone stepped back with no hesitation. Lena laid her hands on Webby, one on the marble stab wound in her shoulder and one on her still-living knee, and forced herself to take a deep breath. She reached down, deep within her being to find that well of magic that dwelled, ready to be called upon. Lena hated doing this, using her own shadow magic instead of preparing rituals and drawing from the latent magic in nature. But there was no time now, and for Webby, anything. Feeling the magic within her bubble to the surface, ready to be directed, she spoke. “ **I call to you, a heart distraught/reverse the fate hath iron wrought!** ” There was a flash of what could be best described as anti-light. It moved and behaved like light, but blacker than the core of a wormhole. For a moment that stretched for eons, no one moved. Then, a single crack appeared in the marble, right along Webby’s cheek. Lena’s confidence in herself shuddered, and for an agonizing moment, she thought  _ Oh gods, what if I killed her?  _ But then the crack spread rapidly, and Webby shook her head, shaking off the fine layer of marble that coated it. 

Blinking open her eyes, she sat up, blearily looking at the circle of people around her. “Is everyone ok?” She whispered hoarsely. 

Lena stared at her, before erupting with manic laughter. Maybe it was the rush now that Webby was ok, maybe it was the exhaustion from pulling up enough magic to break a curse that powerful, but she fell against Webby and wrapped her arms around the girl, only half-aware that her peals of laughter had morphed into violent sobs. She refused to be pulled away from Webby for the next two hours and swore then and there to never leave Webby alone on an adventure again. 


	6. Day 6 8/9. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean come on, we all know what it's going to be right?

Lena hated that her hands were shaking. She knew Webby, she knew Webby would never be disappointed with whatever Lena gave her. Webby would be happy if she brought a particularly shiny piece of sea glass, and it never ceased to amaze her. Webby (and now Lena too, she had to remind herself sometimes) lived with Scrooge McDuck, who could buy just about anything, and adventure for whatever was left. But Webby would still stop and marvel at dollar store trinkets like slap bracelets (Webby had six). Most people would say it was her early childhood of isolation and the more cynical part of Lena agreed, but the rest of her believed Webby just knew how to find the value in everything she came across. Steeling her nerve, she knocked on Webby’s door. 

“Just a minute!” She heard from the other side, and then the familiar  _ thump  _ of Webby jumping off her bed onto the floor. The thought of running away flashed through her mind again, but before she could even dwell on it, the door was open and Webby was there. “Oh hey Lena! What’s up?”

_ Deep breath. Just say something.  _ “Well, I, uh, we had those friendship bracelets a while ago, and I dropped mine into the harbor, and yours got burned up bringing me back, so I uh…” Lena let her sentence trail off as she brought her hand from behind her back. In it, she had a newly woven bracelet and a matching one on the same wrist. “I thought I’d make us some new ones.” 

For a long moment, Webby just stared at Lena’s hand, no expression on her face. Lena almost pulled her hand away, before she was wrapped in a fierce hug. “I love it.” Taking the woven string, she secured it around her wrist, then put Lena in a huglock all over again. “Merry Christmas Lena.”

Someone cleared their throat, and the two looked up. There, suspended from the ceiling, was Dewey, hanging from a rope held by Huey and Louie. And in his hand was a--

“Oh come on guys!” Lena shouted at them, blushing and turning away. 

“Mistletoe rules!” Dewey shouted back at her.

“What? Stop it!” Sparing a glance at Webby, she saw the shorter girl was cherry-red and looking straight ahead, stock still. “See!” she gestured “Now she’s embarrassed, you as--” 

Lena thought there might have been a commotion as someone fell from the ceiling, but she couldn’t be sure, she was too busy with the bill pressed tightly against her own. 


	7. Day 7, 8/10. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is important kids

“So, I think maybe we should talk.” 

“Now?” Lena asked, rattling the bars she was stuck behind for emphasis. “Is now really the time?”

“Now seems like the best time! We’re the only two people here, and...and we really should.” Webby pointed out.

Lena couldn’t help but be hesitant. Whenever Magica wanted to talk, it usually meant “You sit there and look small while I verbally abuse you for an hour,” and the panic welled up inside her on reflex. But she looked across the hallway between their cells to see Webby’s tiny smile and she calmed herself. “Yeah. You’re right.”

Lena and Webby were not in trouble with the law. Although they each, individually and together, had done many things that could land them in hot legal water had Lena not been quick and clever, or Scrooge very convincing, this was not a time they were caught. No, this was the doing of one Flintheart Glomgold. Ever since so many of them had started going on adventures, the odds of at least a couple of them slipping into a trap went up. Even a Glomgold trap. And Webby and Lena, dramatically out of sync ever since Christmas, were the ones snapped up this time, the others promising to come back as soon as Glomgold’s hairbrained scheme was thwarted. 

“I’m…” Webby trailed off, choosing her words carefully. “I’m sorry about Christmas”

“No, it wasn’t that bad.” Lena replied. Her eyes widened as she processed what she had just said. “It wasn’t bad at all! It wasn’t bad at all! I’m...I’m glad you did it.” 

“Wait really?” Webby turned to look at her. “But the past few weeks have been so…”

“Awkward?” They both said at the same time, and Lena chuckled ruefully. “Yeah, I was being weird because I thought you regretted kissing me.” The phrase slipped out before it even crossed her mind, but the effect was immediate. No longer referring to the act as “it” or “that” made it much more real. Lena blushed and looked away, and Webby did the same.

Clearing her throat, Webby made herself look back up to Lena. “No, I didn’t regret it. I thought  _ you  _ thought I was being creepy. And not asking you first.”

Lena looked back as well, meeting Webby’s eyes and carefully nodding. “Well, maybe you should ask from now on.”

Webby gulped. “From now on?”

“Yeah.”

“Lena? Can I kiss you again after we get out of these cells? Maybe out on a picnic?”

“Are you asking me out on a date Webby Vanderquack?”

“Well, I uh--”

“Because I sure hope you are.”

When the rest of the team came to break them out of their confinement, no one noticed anything different. But on the long flight back, Beakley did happen to catch a glance of the two dozing against each other, hand in hand. 


	8. Day 8, 8/11. Music/Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'dancing alone in your bedroom in your PJs' was tempting, but I wanted Lena to push out of her hypothetical shell a little instead. Even if it's a little OOC.

“You know,” Lena said, taking a sip of her age-appropriate sparkling apple juice. “It didn’t occur to me that these fancy parties would be a common occurrence, but of course they would be in hindsight.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t really come up unless there’s an adventure happens in the middle, but the bigwigs REALLY urge Scrooge to go to one of these every once in a while. ‘It looks good to the public’ Is their main reason.”

Lena snorted. “It doesn’t though. It doesn’t look like anything to the public. At best, a rich guy funding local catering businesses. At worst--”

“Yeah, we know. Granny and I have been trying to crack THAT particular nut for years.” 

“That must be tough.” Lena took another sip of her juice, the two sitting in silence. Eventually, Lena chugged the rest of her glass and slammed it down onto the table. “Ok, this is boring.”

Webby turned to look at Lena curiously. “Today seems too close to our last adventure to jump right into another.”

“Well, I’m not looking for ADVENTURE exciting, but like. Is this really going to be the whole night?”

“Well, do you have anything else in mind?”

Lena pondered for a moment, before a sly grin spread across her face. “Maybe.” Bending down, Lena whispered her plan into Webby’s ear. As she went on, Webby’s eyes got wider and wider. At the end, she snorted into her hand. 

“Do you think we can pull that off? It’ll be great, but we may be THE center of attention. Are you OK with that?” 

Lena felt the nerves pulling at her gut at the thought, but she took a deep breath to steady herself. “I’ve been wanting to try and stand up in front of crowds and stuff like that. This seems like the best time to do it since you’re here with me, and I absolutely do not care what any of these people think. Besides, I’ve been wanting to try out those new moves.”

Webby grinned at Lena. “Deal.”

Pulling out her phone, Lena brought up the groupchat and started a message for the boys.  _ I need you guys to do something for me… _

\-- 

To the outside observer, it would seem like Louie was looking around the room due to boredom. In reality, he was checking on his brother’s positions every 30 seconds. When all was set and done, he gave a subtle thumbs-up to the two ladies across the room. Nodding back, Lena turned to face Webby. “Ready?” 

“Absolutely. No, not at all. But let’s do it.” Lena said, gripping Webby’s hand and steeling her nerve. Shooting her a loving grin, Webby turned back to Louie and nodded. Louie gave the signal to his brothers, and the three pounced. Each one jumped one of the band members playing the slow, droll music before swiftly dragging them away. Leaping up onto the stage, Dewey put on his Daft Duck mask and plugged his phone into the speaker system. Lena swallowed thickly as she led Webby out to the center of the room. Turning, she pressed their chests together and looked into Webby’s eyes. The excitement encompassing them gave her some peace of mind, and she set her face into a determined grin. 

Daft Duck started up the new music right as people were beginning to catch on. The trumpets and drum beat kicked in to the sound of “Hey, who are they?” and “Where did the other band go?” but Lena and Webby ignored them in favor of starting their dance. 

_ She’s into superstitions/black cats and voodoo dolls _

_ I feel a premonition/that girl’s gonna make me fall. _

Beakley looked out at the boys, who were now brandishing folding chairs like weapons, holding off anyone who made a move to unplug the phone. Sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, she muttered: “What are they doing?”

“I’ll tell ya what they’re doing, they’re making this party a bit more interesting,” Scrooge commented next to her, watching with barely contained mirth as Huey popped a man on the head like a Whack-a-Mole. 

“You should not be encouraging this kind of behavior!” Beakley turned to Scrooge, appalled. Turning back, she moved to make her own way to the stage. “I’m putting a stop to this.” But Scrooge’s cane came out before she could take more than a step.

“Not so fast, 22. Your granddaughter might not be too happy with that.” He gestured with the cane to the dancefloor, and when Beakley turned to look her jaw nearly hit the floor. There, executing possibly the smoothest dance routine she had ever seen, were Webby and Lena. 

_ Once you’ve had a taste of her,  _

_ you’ll never be the same. _

_ Yeah she’ll make you go insane! _

Lena and Webby dipped, twirled, and stepped their way through the whole song, ending on a dip so close Webby took the opportunity to lean up and steal a quick kiss. Lena looked shocked for a moment, before melting into a fond smile. She pulled Webby back up into a standing position and looked around to gauge reactions. As it turns out, 85% of the room was occupied with watching the triplets on the stage, two of which had security guards in a headlock and the third was using the mic stand as a staff. It seemed the only people who actually saw them were Scrooge, with a knowing grin and Beakley, with a single eyebrow raised. Lena couldn’t help but wince and wave meekly, only raising the eyebrow higher.  _ I am in so much trouble. _ Webby put her fingers to her lips and let out a short, shrill whistle. When the boys turned to look at her, she jerked her head toward the door. Nodding, they grabbed the phone off the wire and untangled themselves from the guards, making a beeline for the door. The girls were hot on their heels.

They all got grounded for a week, but they all said it was worth it. 


	9. Day 9, 8/12. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very, very short. I'll be honest, I'm not sure what this one means exactly.

Webby took another deep breath of Lena’s sweater, grinning to herself. It was the tail end of winter, and Jack Frost had decided to throw one last winter wonderland their way before spring melted his creations away. They had all woken up to a world of snow that morning, and not even Scrooge could resist seven simultaneous puppy-dog eyes (the boys, Lena, Webby, Launchpad, and Della). He had waved them off and, like a flag being dropped, they raced out into the snow. Snowballs were thrown, snow angels were made, snowmen were constructed, evil hordes of snowmen were defeated. All in all, it was a pretty awesome day. 

The pair decided to end their day curled up by a fire together, taking the time to enjoy each other’s company in the peace and quiet. They were each two hot chocolate mugs and three pooled bags of microwave popcorn in, and both were seriously considering the pros and cons of just spending the night right here, like this. 

That is, until the door opened behind them. “Hey, are you two free to--” a throwing star embedded itself in the wall next to Huey’s head, and he looked up from the clipboard in his hands. “Ah. Alright.” he yanked the star out of the wall and put it carefully in his pocket. “But I’ll be back in two hours, and no amount of thrown weaponry will get you out of talking over Scrooge’s birthday present!” He called over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him. 

“Oof. What do you get a guy like Scrooge for his birthday?” Lena glanced down at the top of Webby’s head. 

“That, my dear, is the source of furious debate almost every year.”

“Ooohhh. Exciting.” 

Lena found herself practically exempt from the conversation, as her area of expertise was shot down from the start. She determined that observing these meetings was at least five times funnier than participating in them. Especially after Dewey threw the chair.


	10. Day 11 8/14. You’ve Been to Paris?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocking revelations over a game of Jenga

“I think the more shocking thing here is that you  _ haven’t  _ been to Paris” Lena carefully pulled the wooden block out of the pile, and gently set it on the top. “You’re with the McDucks. This family has a wild, life-threatening adventure in another country like once a week and you’ve seriously never been to Paris?”

Webby set her block on top, the tower barely wobbling. She was fantastic at this game, and almost always won. The only time Lena beat her was when she used underhanded tactics like tickling. Or kissing. Webby’s arms were incomparably steady, only her voice betraying her excitement. “Uncle Scrooge refuses to go. He won’t say why, but I’m pretty sure it has something to do with Goldie O’Gilt and the Eiffel Tower.” 

“Really? THE Eiffel Tower? Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O’Gilt had something to do with - what am I saying? Of course they did. That’s not on the board though.”

Webby looked up from the tower, her eyes sparkling. “You remember the board?”   
Lena blushed and looked away. “It’s actually pretty easy to understand if you sit down and look at it.”

“Aaaawwwww. You’re right, it’s not on the board. The boards are for only the most important notes and relationship tracking. It IS in the dossier, however.”

“Oh of course.” Lena stuck out her tongue in concentration as she placed her block. The tower was getting very unstable now. “Well how about we kidnap Launchpad and have him fly us over this weekend? It’ll be fun to go back.”

“Yeah!” Webby looked excited for a bit, but then she paused. “Wait, how were you in Paris?”

“Eh, one of my many stops between Vesuvius and Duckburg.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to sleep in an actual bed this time. I bet the sights will be much more fun to see with a full stomach and 8 hours of rest.”

When Lena got no reply, she looked up to check on Webby. The girl was looking at her with misty eyes, and Lena thought  _ Oh crap.  _ She forgot that the rest of the McDuck family didn’t view her time under Magica’s thumb as the same dark comedy she saw it as. She slid around to Webby’s side of the table. “Hey. I know what you’re thinking right now. It’s not your fault. It never was. You all took me in now, and that’s more than I could ever ask for. Hup!” Lena couldn’t begin her next sentence before she was tackled to the carpet in a fierce hug. 

“You could ask for more. I’ll give it to you.” Webby said into her shirt. Lena rubbed the back of her head.

“I know. I know.”

“Let’s go to Paris.”

“I couldn’t think of a better idea if I tried.”


	11. Day 12, 8/15. Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby is faced with a karma decision.

Webby hummed to herself as she ran the duster over the bookshelf. One day, she had felt bad that Duckworth had to clean the ENTIRE sprawling mansion all by himself, even if he enjoyed it or considered it his responsibility. So she had picked up a vacuum and started on some of the rugs in the halls. Well, Duckworth had caught her and was actually very upset with her. But that backfired spectacularly, because now it was stealth training. How many rooms can she clean before the omnipresent ghost catches her? Her current record was 12, which was a far cry from the whole mansion. But she was getting better. 

Lost in her reminiscing, she didn’t notice her extended duster bump into something, but she did notice when it fell off the shelf and onto her head.

“Ow.” She muttered, rubbing her head and checking the floor for the offending object. It was an unmarked black book. Webby hesitated, because in the McDuck mansion there was a 15% chance any unmarked book was cursed. But she updated all those locations daily, and this wasn’t one of them. She cautiously picked up the book and opened it to the inside cover. There, she saw the words  _ Personal Diary of Lena de Spell.  _ She immediately slammed the cover shut again, and threw the book onto a chair across the room from her for good measure. She looked at it for a long moment, before tearing her eyes away and pacing back and forth.

“No. No way. I can’t.” She said to herself, but her eyes gravitated back toward the book anyway. 

-

“Leeeeenaaaaaa!” She heard from down the hallway. Confused, Lena paused the ingredient mixing and went to stick her head out the door. Before she could even take a couple of steps, however, Webby was suddenly there. Lena had just enough time to widen her eyes at Webby’s intense face before a book was shoved into her hands. “I found this, but I didn’t read it I promise!”

“I know you didn’t,” Lena said soothingly. 

“Really? How?” 

“Because if anyone other than me reads the inside pages, they’re turned into a larger-than-average toad for twelve hours.”

“Really?” Webby looked at her with a new excitement in her eyes, which is exactly what Lena wanted. But she was also looking hungrily at the book, which is not what Lena wanted. 

“Maybe.” She said, shrugging her shoulders and donning her aloof, mysterious persona in an instant. “Do you want to read some of it? We probably won’t have time for everything though.”

All Webby did was give her that big, ecstatic smile she loved so much, so she smiled fondly and opened the book to a random page and handed it over to Webby. She took it as if she were receiving the Ten Commandments. Looking down she began to read aloud. “September 14th. Dear diary, I talked to Selene tonight, and she--”

“Woah, not that one!” Lena shouted, yanking the diary out of her hand. “I, uh, some of that was told to me in confidence. I think. It’s not my secret to tell.” She gently closed the book. “Ask her next time you….I have a fun idea.” 

-

“Aaaaannnndddd….done.” Lena held up the book before her proudly, and she felt Webby wrap an arm around her shoulder. Shen could practically feel the excitement radiating off the girl, and a lot of it was contagious. The cover proudly read  _ Personal Diary of Lena de Spell and Webby Vanderquack. All others will be turned into a salamander.  _


	12. Day 13, 8/16. Birthday/Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find myself guilty of just doing Lena character studies, but I swear there's weblena in them.

Lena let out a yawn as she finished getting ready, pulling a shirt over her head and smoothing out all the wrinkles. With one last check in the mirror, she shut off the light to her room and went down to the main dining room for breakfast.

She hummed a random tune to herself as she walked, but stopped at the doorway to the dining room, squinting. The lights were off, and the curtains were drawn over the window throwing the room into total darkness. Old fears bubbled to the surface, but this was the McDuck Manor. She had room to be a little brave, and plenty of backup if she was in over her head. Raising a hand defensively in front of her, she slowly crept up to the doorframe. Reaching a hand around, she slid a hand over the light switch and flicked it on. 

“SURPRISE!”

“AAAHHH!” 

Lena watched, horrified, as the blast of force rolled off her fingertips before she could stop it even as she was diving back into the hallway. She saw the looks on everyone’s faces morph from joy to fear, and time sped back up again. With a clap like thunder, the wave of energy tore through the room, destroying the ribbons and banners, popping the balloons, splattering the cake onto the wall behind it, upending the chairs and tables, and finally blowing the window panes out into the yard. Everyone was thrown backward into the wall, except poor Launchpad who sailed clean through one of the destroyed windows. 

-

“For the last time lass, it’s ok. This house has seen far more damage in its life.” Scrooge reassured Lena as he took a bite of his cake. In the McDuck manor, Beakley very quickly learned to make backups. The group was sitting on the floor of the destroyed dining room, Webby right next to Lena with a comforting arm around her waist. 

“Honestly it was probably not a good idea to plan a surprise party for a child abuse victim,” Huey said around his own mouthful of cake. 

“I thought it was fun!” Launchpad exclaimed from the chair where Beakley was patiently pulling shards of glass out of his jacket. 

“Yes, your control of magic is very impressive,” Violet added, rolling her shoulder from where it connected with one of the chairs in the blast.

“Yes, it is isn’t it….” Scrooge narrowed his eyes at Lena, and Violet winced and mouthed  _ Sorry.  _

“Ok, ok! I know you said no magic, but if I don’t practice and let it out every now and then it just builds and builds until it does something catastrophic!”

“Really?” Della asked, concern written across her face.

“Remember that time the gravity in the East wing was inverted for like two days?”

“Wait that was you?” Dewey looked at her like she was the gateway to a whole new set of adventures, and she felt Webby’s hand tighten around her waist. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Lena ducked her head and looked over to Scrooge, who had the same expression. It felt like an eternity before he spoke again.

“My stance on magic hasn’t changed, none under this roof.” Lena’s head fell, and she heard Webby inhale next to her, prepping to speak up. “HOWEVER,” Scrooge cut her off. “If magic were to happen in a controlled environment not in this house, then I see no problem with that.” He smiled fondly at her, and Lena couldn’t stop herself from beaming back. “Be safe, alright lass?” Lena nodded enthusiastically at him. 

For a while, they all ate in comfortable silence, until Lena looked up from her plate. “Wait a second, I don’t have a birthday.”

From around the room came the sound of palms meeting foreheads. “Ugh. I forgot in all the commotion.” Scrooge got up from his spot on the floor, strolled over to Lena and knelt down in front of her, pulling an envelope out of his pocket. Offering it to her, he nodded. Lena took it with slightly shaking hands. Breaking the seal, she pulled out two pieces of paper. The first was yellowed, and written on the top were the words  _ Certificate of Birth.  _ Lena felt a lump in her throat. She read further down, seeing that she was born in Duckberg Memorial Hospital, fifteen years ago today, at midnight. She couldn’t stop a wet laugh from bubbling up.

“Midnight. Spooky.” She quickly switched the papers around. The other one was plain white and said  _ Certificate of Legal Guardianship  _ at the top. She didn’t even make it down the rest of the page, shoving them back to Scrooge. “Here, I don’t want to cry on my own birth certificate.” 

Scrooge chuckled and accepted the papers. “Happy Birthday Lena.” Everyone in the room began singing Happy Birthday, even Duckberg joining in without turning away from his work, and Lena really lost it. She turned and buried her face in the top of Webby’s head, crying happy tears. Webby rubbed her side soothingly and placed a kiss right on her neck under her beak.

Most of the presents were ruined in the blast, but Lena didn’t really care. Everyone in the room gave her more than she ever wanted every day.


	13. Day 14, 8/17. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald is best dad.

Webby definitely loved the life she had. She wouldn’t trade the willd, exciting adventures for the world, but she also needed downtime like everyone else. And now, her downtime could be spent with her girlfriend. 

“Wait, so you’re telling me that- ow dammit!”

Webby jerked her head over to see Lena with a finger in her mouth, the other hand holding the needle and dreamcatcher she was weaving. Apparently, this one would actually work, but she was going to try something new and soak it in a binding potion to see if she could use it as an easier way to trap dreams. It was sort of like a magical experiment, and Webby loved it. 

“Anyway,” Lena said around her thumb. “This magical casino was feeding off Donald’s...brother?” 

“Cousin.”

“Donald’s cousin Gladstone’s limitless luck?”

“Yep.”

“Yeah, I think Magica told me about that casino guy. Seemed like a real prick, but then again the source might’ve been biased.”

“No he was a jerk.” Webby stapled the set of pages she had just finished together and dropping them on the top section of her  _ Mythical/Magical creatures in the Duckberg area  _ folder _ .  _ Lena had enjoyed posing for the photo, and Webby was going to print some of the sillier ones out and keep them in a frame on her desk. Which seemed like an old person thing to do but sue her, Lena was really pretty. 

“But Donald handled him?”

“Yep. He mistook Donald’s skill with luck, and tried to keep Donald instead. Lasted all of seven seconds.”

Lena snorted into her hand, as she held the completed dreamcatcher up to the light. “Man, I can’t wait to meet Donald. Like really meet him, not as a spy.”

“Oh he’s going to love you!” Webby lept up and crossed the room in a couple quick bounds before dropping herself onto the bed next to Lena, who turned to give her the signature cool grin. “Seriously, if you think Della took to you quickly, I think Donald had his own draft of adoption papers stashed away before even the Eclipse happened.”

“Really? I thought I was a pretty good spy.”

“No you were, I don’t think Donald knew that part. But I’m pretty sure he knew something was wrong. He thought you either lived alone on the street or had neglectful parents.” 

“Both technically correct,” Lena muttered to herself ruefully. 

“Yeah. He’s a little hard to understand, in more ways than one. But Donald’s intuition is almost never wrong.”

“Guess that’s what happens when you gotta raise those boys.” Lena said, giving the dreamcatcher a final once over before nodding and laying it down on the nightstand. Wrapping an arm around Webby, she reached behind her with the other and clicked off the light.

“Night Lena.” Webby whispered, snuggling closer into Lena’s side.

“Night Webby.” Lena replied, closing her eyes and focusing on the warmth at her side to lull her to sleep. 


	14. Day 15 8/18. Smile/Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet this time.

Webby was always watching things. Observing, recording, storing away for pen and paper later. People thought that because she was loud and energetic, she didn’t take in information. But she did, more than most usually. Her international spy training taught her to process audio from three separate conversations, eight if she didn’t have to hold one of her own. She could take one look at a wall covered in hieroglyphics and remember it a week later with 87% accuracy (Granny was still training her on that one. They were shooting for 94% by the end of the month).

Sometimes it was hard, times when her senses were too sharp and her mind would become hyperaware of everything happening all around her. And there were times when the training made her want to break down and cry. But for times like this, it was all worth it. She and the boys had organized a Smash Brothers tournament against anyone who didn’t want to outright kill them, and right now Lena was winning. Even as she was juggling talking with Huey, keeping an eye on Goldie (which she was almost certain Goldie noticed, but she wasn’t trying to be subtle about it so she didn’t mind), and making sure Launchpad didn’t unplug anything, she still made sure to watch Lena. Watch as she (as Samus) threw Dewey (Link) off the stage, watch as she threw her hands up in the air in victory, but offered one to shake right after because she WAS a good sportsman, after all. Watch as she came around the table, grinning from ear to ear, grabbing a pretzel along the way. Listen as Duckworth said something about a winning streak, and Lena make a self-deprecating comment about beginner’s luck. But, well she never could manage to keep her eyes and ears open for the kisses, or any other senses for that matter. And she didn’t see a need to change that one bit. 


	15. Day 16, 8/19. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all used these games to figure out the PG version of if we were tops or bottoms right? No? Just me?

When normal teenagers played truth or dare, it usually went something like “Who’re you crushing on?” or “Drink this weird mixture of things we threw into a blender.” When the McDuck clan played, it was more “Chug from the Cup of Plenty for 30 seconds.” or “Use the Scissors of Severing to cut your hair.” But one thing remained constant among all truth or dare games. That kid who just could not be beat.

“Oh come on!” Dewey cried as Webby flipped down from where she was hanging from a chandelier by one foot alone, her five minutes up. “Is there nothing she can’t do?”

It was Lena’s turn. She looked calculating at Webby, trying to plan her next move. Webby looked right back, smugly confident that her training would have her back for anything Lena throw at her. Eventually, Lena nodded. “Is it even worth asking truth or dare anymore?” Webby shook her head, grin widening. “Ok. I dare you to sit in that chair,” she pointed across the room “and not move a muscle for three minutes. Breathing and blinking only.”

Webby raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged and did as she was dared. As she sat down, she was mildly surprised to feel a pair of hands on her shoulders. Looking up, she saw Lena standing behind her, her classic easygoing confidence written all over her face. For the first time in the night, she felt a small pang of worry spark off in her chest. “Eyes forward.” Lena used a single finger to turn Webby’s head back around. “Ready on the timer?” She called over, and Violet put up a tumb, looking at her phone screen. “Good.” She got down on a knee behind the chair. “Comfortable?” Lena whispered into Webby’s ear, and the breath she felt nearly sent a shiver down her spine. She mentally shook herself and gave a sharp nod. “Good. On your mark Violet.”

“Aaaannndd….go!”

Webby locked herself up, with a new surge of determination running deep through her bones. She could resist any modern form of torture, including tickling. There was no way-

“Have I ever told you how amazing I think you are?” 

Webby almost jerked forward right then and there. The cool whisper of praising words against her ear coupled with the arm draped lazily atop her shoulders was a stunner of a 1-2 combo Webby was not prepared for. But she was Webbigail Vanderquack, international spy-in-training. She could adapt to this. She could adapt to anything.

“Seriously. Every time we go on an adventure, you do something that blows me away again. Like that time you used that one skeleton’s head as a bowling ball for those other skeleton’s legs? Perfect strike if I remember correctly.” The fingers on her shoulder began drumming out a lazy rhythm, and Webby didn’t have to turn her head to hear the half-lidded confident smile in her words. 

“Like seriously, you can lift like a small car’s worth of weight. And then most people would be arrogant pricks about it. But not you. You’re just….good. You’re so good about it.” Webby felt her eyelid twitch, but played it off as a blink.

“Honestly, I could go on for three hours, not just three minutes. And I plan to later because honestly, I love you.” Webby swallowed thickly, which was definitely against the rules, but the other four didn’t see it, and Lena didn’t call her on it. 

“And you might just think I’m saying it because of this stupid game, but I’m not. Webbigail Vanderquack, I honestly lo-” Webby couldn’t take it anymore. Couldn’t hear it again and just sit there, doing nothing. In one motion so quick and fluid no one but Lena, who was expecting it, saw it happen, she had spun the chair around and launched herself at her girlfriend. Lena caught her easily, grinning at the pounding heart she felt against her own. Nodding at the others over Webby’s head, she grinned. “Boys. Violet. If you would excuse me, I’m going to collect my reward for dethroning the queen.” and carried Webby out of the room before anyone could answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're just going to makeout-cuddle, not bang. No underage weird shit here.


	16. Day 17, 8/20. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna remind everybody we ARE dealing with a goth/prep couple here.  
Also that I have no idea what goths actually wear.

“You know summer goth is an actual thing right?” Huey asked, looking down at Lena languishing on a beach towel under an umbrella. 

“They’re class traitors,” Lena replied without missing a beat. She had pulled out all the stops for this outfit, donning at least four layers of black clothing, and boots to match. 

“What is this? Why are you doing this, you don’t even dress like this normally!”

“To flex on all the weaklings”

“How are you not going into heatstroke?”

“Magic.” She wiggled her fingers for emphasis.

“I hate that I can’t tell if you’re joking or not. Tell me you at least wore a bathing suit under all that.” 

“If you must know, I did.”

“So why didn’t you come in just that!?”

“HIIIIYAH!”

Huey turned to follow Lena’s eyes, and a tired expression came over his face. “Of course.”

Webby had just spiked the ball into the sand so hard it left an afterimage in the air. Blinking, Dewey and Louie picked themselves off the ground. “And that’ll be match point, Webby.” Violet flipped the scorecard on Webby’s perfect victory. 

Webby bounced in place, grin brighter than the sun, before bounding over to the pair. “Lena! You want to go look around the rockpools? I heard there was a species of lobster whose shell can make you shoot fire out of your eyes if you mix it right!”

Lena grinned back. “Sure thing. I’ll be right over.” Webby cheered and began racing over to the other end of the beach. Lena began expertly stripping her extraneous layers off.

“You are so whipped.” 

“Oh go lose at volleyball Sunburn.”

“WHAT WHERE?”


	17. Day 18, 8/21. Food/Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena actually got up early for this plan too.

Webby yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she plodded into the kitchen. “Hey, what’s up Lena?” She asked the other girl, who quickly whipped around from the stove and tried to look nonchalant. 

“Oh, nothing. Just looking for an early-morning snack.”

“Aaaaannnndddd you decided that you really couldn’t wait the extra two hours for pancakes?” Webby pointed over Lena’s shoulder to the box pancake mix on the counter. 

“Huh? Oh that was already out.”

“I suppose it was the chickens that came through and laid half a dozen eggs on the counter?” Webby couldn’t suppress her knowing look any longer, and Lena began to sweat in her pajamas. 

“Haha! Yeah, I guess so!” 

“And they must be the ones who set something on fire in the pan.”

“OH NO IT’S-” Lena whipped around, already reaching for the oven mitt, but found the mix behind her bubbling away. Grinning, she shook her head. “Well played Pink. Well played.” 

“I try.” She felt pleasantly warm arms wrap around her waist, and a head peek out from behind her back. “You should flip them now.”

“Really? Ugh, man I’m bad at this.” Lena picked up the spatula, and neither made a comment when Webby moved to wrap a hand over Lena’s and guide her through the motion. 

“Hey now, I’m guessing Magica didn’t take the time of day to teach you.”

“No, she did not. But it’s basically potion-making right?”

“Cooking is the potion-making of science. But it is still science.” They stood together in comfortable silence, broken only by the sizzling of the pan, until Webby spoke again. “So why are we making pancakes at 4:30 in the morning?” 

“I….I wanted to do something for everyone. You know, to say thank you.”

“Aaaaawwwww. You know you don’t have to right?” 

“I know, I know. But I WANT to.”

“Well, that’s enough for me. Let’s make some pancakes.”

In the end, they weren’t as good as Duckworth’s culinary masterpieces, but they got the seal of approval from everyone at the table. Webby and Lena were pretty damn proud of that. 


	18. Day 19, 8/22. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am literally awful at flirting in real life, so this is going to be a garbage fire. Just FYI.

“Alright, seriously I can’t just sit around and take this anymore!” Louie threw his chair back as he shot to his feet. Glaring over at Lena and Webby, who ere sitting in the same seat feeding each other Poptarts, he raised a finger at them. “I get it, you two are head-over-heels for each other. And I’m happy, I really am! You two are perfect for each other, but PLEASE, for the love of God, can you maybe chill around the house? Sometimes?” 

“You got it, man.” Lena responded evenly. 

“No, because of- wait huh?”

“Yeah, we don’t want to bother anyone.” Webby gave Lena one last kiss on the temple before hopping up and sliding back into her seat right next to Lena’s. 

“But I reserve the right for public handholding and chaste kisses.” Lena added before Louie could reply. 

“Deal.” Louie sighed, plopping back into his seat and digging his spoon into his cereal morosely. 

A couple of minutes passed in semi-awkward silence before Dewey turned to his green-clad brother. “So, still no luck with Sam from Geometry?”

“SHUT UP!”


	19. Day 20, 8/23. Now WE Have History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick one again.

“I mean, do we though?” Webby asked, waving her hands in the air in front of her. “Most of the things we do, we do with the boys and Violet! We don’t really have a history that’s just OURS, ya know?”

Lena ran her hands soothingly over Webby’s shoulders, and Webby couldn’t help but melt back into the touch. A professional masseuse Lena was not, but she still somehow managed to hit all of the most relaxing spots that Webby could do nothing to resist. “Well,” she started “we have a history of making out. I’m pretty sure the boys don’t share that with us.”

“Lena!” Webby was shocked, but couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up in her. “I mean, not that I don’t enjoy that, but….”

“But you want our own adventures? Like, trap-solving-treasure-hunting-high-flying adventures?”

“Is that so wrong?” Webby lamented, turning her head to look at Lena, but being intercepted by a kiss instead. 

“No, it’s not. Unfortunately, it might be a little hard to swing while we are still minors, stupidly rich uncle or not.” Webby snorted. “But in the future, we’ll have plenty of time to make our own adventures.”

“And….and you’ll be there?”

“I don’t want to be anywhere else.” 

“Ok.” Webby grinned up at Lena. “Then I can wait. I can wait as long as I have to.”

“It shouldn’t be too long.” Lena finished her  amateur  massage and slid her arms down Webby’s torso, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “And I’m sure between the two of us we can find plenty of other adventures until then.” 

“Like the adventure of life?”

“Woooow. That was cheesy.”

“But true!”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”


	20. Day 21, 8/24. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt a little weird using the Ark, but I needed something that four people had to carry.

Lena supposed this was one of those adventures Webby told her about that go bad. Usually whoever went would have the skills necessary to make it work, but sometimes the universe throws a curveball not even Scrooge McDuck could predict.

Webby herself had actually pieced together the series of maps that led to the Ark of the Covenant. Pretty much everyone came along on this one but after a particularly devious trap, the boys, Lena, and Webby were separated from the adults. But they were more than capable of handling themselves, and actually arrived at the chamber before them. They now stood in a loose circle around the Ark, debating what to do.

“I mean, it’s obviously boobytrapped,” Huey said, and Dewey snorted into his hand. Sighing, Huey turned to his brother. “What?”

“....You said ‘trap’.” Dewey got out between his giggles. Huey only gave him an incredulous look. 

“Aaannyyyway,” Webby continued. “The entrance to this chamber is the only one to come through, so I think the grown ups are just going to be wandering in a circle forever, or they’ll hit a dead end. I think we have to do it.”

“Do you guys think you can carry it? It looks pretty heavy.” Lena asked.

“Wait, why us?” Louie exclaimed. “I don’t want to do it!”

“You remember the warning? ‘Only those of honest blood may claim the Ark.’”

“Hey, you’re a good person!” Webby didn’t want Lena to think herself anything less than amazing, which she was slowly succeeding in. 

“No, I know that. Thanks for the encouragement though.” Lena placed a quick kiss on top of Webby’s head. “But this is powerful magic you don’t really risk challenging, and my blood is  _ literally  _ a little murky. You four have to carry it.”

“Dammit.” Louie kicked a loose stone across the floor when he realized she was right. “So, we pick it up and run like hell while Lena covers us? That’s the plan?” The five exchanged tentative nods, and Louie put his head in his hands. “Why do we do this to ourselves?”

So it was trapped. As soon as the triplets and Webby lifted it off the ground, the whole temple began to rumble ominously. “I knew it!” Huey shouted.

“Just move!” Lena snapped back at him as fist-sized stones started coming loose from the ceiling. One hand around the magic focus she hung at her neck, she batted away any stones that were heading for the group until they were approaching the exit. Just as they were approaching the sunlit entranceway, a soul-wrenching  _ CRACK!  _ had them sliding to a halt. They could all only watch in horror as a massive pillar toppled right in front of the entrance, sealing them in. 

“Goddammit!” Louie shouted. “What now?”

“I have to move it.” Lena said, more to herself than the others in the room, her eyes locked onto the pillar. 

“What? Lena, that thing is huge!” 

“It’s fine, I got it! Just get ready!”

The others, especially Webby, seemed like they wanted to argue, but it was their only way out, so they all positioned themselves next to the column and waited. Lena took a deep breath, closing her eyes and focusing on her heartbeat.  _ You can’t stop me.  _ Her hands were palm up, down by her waist.  _ The lives of people I love are on the line.  _ She felt the resistance of a massive weight as she lifted her hands up.  _ They will be safe. Webby will be safe.  _ The pillar, inch by torturous inch, rose into the air. Lena desperately wanted to go faster, to fling it aside, but she couldn’t afford to slip. She felt her arms begin to shake.  _ I won’t let anything stop Webby from living the life she earned.  _

“Lena! We’re through!” She heard from far away, so far she wasn’t sure which triplet it was. Her teeth were grinding against each other. “Come on!” Slowly, one step at a time, she made her way forward. Her head was light, and if her eyes were open, she would see spots floating in her eyes. Each step she felt her knees shaking, trying to collapse sideways. 

What felt like days later, she felt herself collide with something soft. “Lena. Lena, it’s Ok, you can let it go now.” Webby’s voice cut through her haze. It was a voice she trusted more than her own, so she did. A deafening  _ CRASH  _ sounded behind them, but Lena barely heard it. It seemed that the weight of the world came down on her shoulders as that pillar came down to the ground, and only the hand wrapped tightly around her own, pulling her forward kept her from falling on her face. Soon, she felt the warmth of daylight on her face, but she was still too tired to open her eyes. There were voices, frantic ones, but they were too far away to hear anymore. She felt an arm slide around her and lift her gently into the air, and that was all she could remember before sliding into unconsiousness. 

-

Lena came to slowly, feeling first and foremost an ungodly ache in her whole being. Groaning, she opened her eyes to the ceiling of her bedroom. She had a mind to rub her face, but she only got her arm a couple inches off the mattress before it dropped back down. Looking around, she saw a glass of water and a little bell on her nightstand. She chuckled, no way she was going to make either of those work. With all the effort she could muster, she reached out her hand and smacked the bell, satisfied when it hit the floor with a loud tone. Only a couple of moments had passed before the door opened slowly. 

“Lena? Lena!” Webby burst through, leaping up onto the bed and wrapping herself around Lena as much as she could. “Oh thank goodness. You’ve been asleep for twelve hours!” 

“Wo-” Lena started, but broke down into a coughing fit. Webby gently helped Lena sit up straight and reached across her for the glass of water. After the coughing had subsided, she carefully held it up to Lena’s lips. After a few glorious sips, Lena tried again. “Wow, really? Is everyone ok? Did we get the Ark?”

“Yes and yes. Oh, I should do get them, Granny wan-” she started to lift herself off the bed, but a quick hand on her arm stopped her. Looking back, she saw Lena looking up at her with a tired smile. 

“Can we just….wait for a little bit?” Lena asked her.

With a fond smile, Webby laid back down on the bed, her head resting in Lena’s lap, who idly played with her hair. “Of course.”


	21. Day 22, 8/25. Books/Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every adventure ends in a satisfactory way

“So this book is what exactly?” Lena asked Webby.

“An ancient artifact! It’ll write anyone’s future, but only if they give it their blood. And if someone reads it, whatever the book wrote will come to pass!” Webby was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. 

“That is pretty cool, even if it sounds like that dumb show. But I’m pretty sure this isn’t what people normally do on Girls Night Out.” Lena fought back the twitch in her mind that something was wrong. “Also, it’s really weirding me out that we’re not crashing but actually like. Landing.”

“Are you saying my flying is TOO good?” Della called back from the cockpit.

“No no! Or, well, yes? I don’t know, whichever one you want it to be!” Lena replied. 

“Good answer.” Della unbuckled her seatbelt and strolled back over to them. “We got lucky ladies! It’s just a fifteen-minute walk from here if I’m reading this map right.”

As it turned out, she was reading the map right. Soon they were standing in front of a gaping cave down into the earth, and after a few frankly lackluster traps they were in the final room. At the end of the long stone hallway, a heavy tome sat open atop a stone dais. 

“Well, that was actually pretty quick.” Della commented as they walked down the hallway. “Maybe we’ll have time to squeeze in anoth-”

Lena felt the stone beneath her foot give slightly, and time seemed to slow down. She watched, her mind crystal clear even as her body turned sluggishly, as Webby dove toward her. She heard a whistling noise piercing the air behind her…

“AAAAGGGHHH!”

“OH GODS LENA!” Webby cried as even as they landed on the floor, Lena hissing where the cold stone met the arrow shaft sticking out of her shoulder. 

Della was beside her in an instant, pulling a small first aid kit out of a pocket. “It’ll be alright. It’ll be alright Lena. It looks like it missed any of the important veins and arteries, and anything it was coated with would have washed off long ago. You’re gonna be ok. But this  _ is  _ going to hurt.” Della carefully snapped the tail off the arrow and hooked her fingers right under the head. “Ready?” 

Lena looked over to Webby, who looked back in concern. Picking up the broken arrow tail, she bit down on it before offering Webby her good hand, who took it without question. Turning back to Della, she nodded. Della nodded back and, in one swift motion, yanked the rest of the arrow out. Lena threw her head back and dug her teeth into the tail, that and Webby’s hand in hers the only things keeping her grounded. Her vision was swimming with black dots, and she felt like she was on the verge of collapsing. She didn’t even notice Della dressing the wound until the older woman leaned back on her heels letting out a deep breath. 

“Before either of you makes some dumb apology for missing that trap.” Lena spat out the arrow tail and croaked out before the other two could even open their mouths. “It’s not your fault. Nobody is perfect, and in most people’s lives, that means coffee spilled down their shirt. In ours, it means arrows in the shoulder. I get it. Besides, you both just probably saved me. So someone help me up so we can get the book and get out of this temple.” Webby and Della nodded in silence, the former helping her to her feet, seemingly uncomfortable with letting her hand go just yet. 

Della held up her hand with the broken arrowhead. “You want this?”

“Oh hell yeah. I think it’s legally mine now anyway.” Lena took it and carefully slipped it into her pocket.

“Uh, guys.” Webby’s voice drew their attention. She was looking at a trail of blood -  _ my blood _ \- that led right up to the book. 

“Oh dammit,” Della muttered under her breath. “You have to go up there.”

“What? Why?” Lena looked at her alarmed. 

“Because once it’s bound to someone, only they can hold it. Just look up toward the ceiling, and we’ll navigate you there.”

Lena clenched her teeth. “Damn arrow.” She muttered to herself, before squaring her shoulders and turning her head toward the sky. 

“Ok, forward until we say stop,” Della said, and after one last squeeze of Webby’s hand, Lena started forward, making sure to lift her feet well into the air to avoid tripping on the uneven stones. 

“Ok stop!” Della shouted to her, and Lena halted dead in her tracks, dropping her raised foot straight down onto the floor. “Hand out. Forward a bit. Bit more. Ok, now right. Too much, back a bit. Right there! Good, now straight down.” Lena felt something leathery under her fingers. 

“Ok, now close it.” Lena gripped the cover in her fingers and shut the book. “Ok, you can look now.” Lena looked down and saw that she had her good hand on the back cover of the book. “Keep your hand on it. Unless someone is holding it closed, it will spring open.” Della rubbed her temples with a wince. “Oh, Scrooge is NOT going to be happy.”

-

“Ah, hello ladies!” Scrooge greeted them as they disembarked from the plane. “Did you retrieve the Book of Fate?”

“Well, yeah actually.” Dell pointed to Lena with her thumb, an arm wrapped tightly around the closed book and a faraway look in her eyes. 

“Excellent! Let’s see it!” Scrooge reached out a hand for the book. 

Della winced. “Yeah, about that….”

Scrooge’s face morphed into a frown as Lena shied away from him. Looking up to Lena, a dark expression came over his face. “What happened?” Lena shifted the book aside, revealing the hole in her sweatshirt, and bandage underneath. Grimacing, Scrooge stood up straight. “Well, there’s only one thing to do then.”

-

Lena and Scrooge stood in front of the door to one of the Other Bin vaults. Scrooge looked over his shoulder to make sure Lena wasn’t looking before typing in a code. The vault door swung open slowly, and Lena stepped across the threshold. She carefully laid the book down on a stand in the center of the room, turning her head up to the ceiling as she took her hand off it. She heard a rustle as the pages sprung back open, but she resisted the near-overpowering urge to look. Turning around, she carefully made her way back to the vault door. Scrooge shut the vault behind her, and then turned to face Lena with a grave look on his face. “You can never tell anyone about this vault. Ever.” Lena could only nod, still shellshocked that the object in that vault had her life by a string. 

That night, Lena couldn’t stop shaking like she was locked in a freezer. When she knocked on Webby’s door, the young girl let her up into the bed without a word and held her tightly the rest of the night. 


	22. Day 23, 8/26. Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is that it's the cliche Halloween story.  
Yeah this one kind of got away from me.

“So we’re really doing this?” Lena looked down at her black robe and pouches on a rope belt. “Because I can appreciate irony as much as the next gal, but this just seems a little excessive.” Swinging the wooden stick she had added to her own costume, she added “Although I do like having the big stick. Very satisfying.”

“It’ll be fun!” Webby’s voice was muffled by her ninja mask. “Besides, it’s a little late to pick a new costume now.” 

“Good point.”

They met up with Huey, an adventurer, Dewey, a knight, Louie, a businessman, and Violet, a mad scientist, outside the manor. “I’m still not sure why we do this.” Huey played with the knobs on his briefcase. “Scrooge could buy us more candy than we could ever eat.”

“Honor!” Dewey cried, unsheathing his shortsword and holding it to the sky.

“He wouldn’t actually do that.” Huey adjusted his whip at his belt.

“Adventure!” Webby shouted through her mask, holding up a set of plastic throwing stars.

“I like making my girlfriend happy,” Lena responded with a shrug.

“I just like the labcoat,” Violet replied bluntly. 

“Right. Of course.” Huey stepped aside and held out an arm. “Let’s go.” 

The group was a couple of hours into the night when Lena’s feathers stood on end. A shudder ran through her and Webby, who was holding her hand, stopped in concern. “Are you ok?”

“Something’s coming.” Lena said, but she wasn’t paying attention, too busy trying to determine what was setting off her warning bells. 

“Uh, guys.” Huey spoke up, and they all turned to face him and then where he was looking. Racing toward them down the street was a wave of purple roiling magic, expanding outward like a shockwave. The six had just enough time to scream before it washed over them. After it passed, Lena opened her eyes and checked on Webby. She looked the same, and after giving herself a quick pat down, Lena did too. “Everyone Ok?” 

“I don’t think he is!” Violet said, pointing to an opposite sidewalk where a young boy was writhing on the ground. Before anyone could go check on him, they all watched in horror as his costume, a werewolf it looked like, fused with his body. His feathers morphed into fur, his beak was overcome by a snout, and claws slid out of his feet. Snarling, he turned a bloodshot yellow eye on the group. Lena was just about to step in front of Webby, but before the werewolf could even move a  _ Crack! _ sounded right before it’s face and it turned tail and ran whimpering into the night. Looking to their left, they saw Huey staring dumbfounded at the whip in his hand. 

“I swear I left the real one at home.” The rest of the crew began checking their accessories. Violet found a notebook in her lab coat pocket that was definitely filled with jargon, yet she knew with absolute certainty was correct. A metallic  _ clink _ came from Dewey’s shield and sword when he tapped them together. Webby poked the point of a ninja star and stuck the finger in her mouth when it started to bleed. Louie opened the briefcase and found it was filled with sales reports and quarterly predictions for some made up company. Lena focused on her staff, and discovered it was humming with a power she couldn’t define, but knew intrinsically that she could control. 

“Someone magic’d all the costumes to be real.” Lena sighed. “That’s what that big purple wave was. “We have to go find it and reverse this.”

“Ok, but why do WE have to?” Louie asked. At the five incredulous looks he got in response, he put up his hands like he was surrendering. “What? Why not call Uncle Scrooge and let him handle it?” The sound of glass shattering and a scream cut down the street before anyone could respond.

“I think he and the rest of the adults are going to be a little busy.” Lena replied drily. “Besides, where’s the McDuck lust for adventure?”

“There is a zero percent chance of gold in this adventure,” Louie replied, but still followed as the others began walking toward the source of the magic blast.

-

“Of course it would be you,” Lena said with her head in her hands. 

“Oh, you’re still kicking around?” Magica sneered back at her. 

“Why? Why would you even do this? What’s the point?” Lena picked her head up and leveled a look at Magica.

“Why, now Scrooge is trapped as whatever he wore on Halloween night of course!” Magica threw back her head and laughed wickedly, but when she looked back down the pests were decidedly un-terrified. In fact, they looked almost disappointed. “What, what is it?” 

“SCROOGE IS LIKE 105 YEARS OLD! HE DOESN’T DRESS UP FOR HALLOWEEN ANYMORE!” Louie shouted at her.

“Well, I, uh, well you dress up for Halloween!”

“We’re like 13!” 

“14” Violet and Webby said at the same time.

“I’m either 15 or 7, depending on how you look at it. Or maybe even one, if you count my return from the Shadow Realm as being born.” Lena mused. 

“Absolutely not. Uh-uh. No.” The other kids voiced their disagreements. 

“Well, whatever! You can’t stop me!” Magica reached behind her, probably to pull out some sort of concealed magic focus, but before she could Lena waved her now very real and very powerful staff in an arc front of her. And Magica followed that arc, all the way into a wall. Groaning, she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. 

“I’m ready to go home now,” Lena grumbled as she slammed her staff down into the ground.   
_ “Now this magic spell is done, _ _   
_ _ Remove it’s curse from every one.” _

As if playing a tape in reverse, the shockwave of purple magic from earlier was drawn back, into Lena’s staff. With a  _ crrrrraaack!  _ Like the sound of an oak tree splitting in two, Lena staff fractured into thousands of pieces. 

-

“It seems kind of paradoxical.” Webby mused as she popped a mini chocolate bar into her mouth. The boys had broken off to enter intense negotiations over candy trade, and Violet headed home to try and puzzle through what she remembered from her magically-created-now-destroyed journal, so Webby and Lena were cuddling on Webby’s bed, eating through their haul.

“What does?” Lena asked around her lollipop

“Using the magic created by the magic, to destroy the initial magic. Like a fire being extinguished by a smaller fire inside itself.”

“That magic made no sense. I don’t think there were any laws or rules, it was all almost entirely based on what you wanted, and if you had the willpower to do it.”

“You plowed through Magica like she was nothing!”

“Yeah, well uh,” Lena blushed at the compliment Webby was giving her without realizing. “I’m not afraid of her anymore. Now that I have a real family.”

Webby buried her face in Lena’s neck and squealed like a kid on Christmas. 


	23. Day 24, 8/27. Vacation/Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually been out of my country. And what are Lena and Webby's jobs you ask? Simple, they're a;sukbfh;sad;nhv

It was not uncommon for the kitchen table in their apartment to be covered in papers and sticky-notes. Lena and Webby each had a workspace but on occasion, a project would either be too big to be contained in a single room or small enough to be handled in a change of environment. When Lena entered to begin dinner prep, she saw Webby hunched over the table. Diverting to peak over her girlfriend’s shoulder, she asked “What’re we working on?”

“Vacation!” Webby replied, turning her head to give Lena a quick kiss without taking her eyes off her laptop. 

“Ooohh, vacation? You have the time off?”

“Yep. I have a bunch of vacation days that are going to expire in a couple of months, so I thought I might as well use them and we could finally go to Paris!”

Lena raised an eyebrow at Webby. “You mean that trip we talked about once like five years ago?”

“Yep, that’s the one! Do you want to? Sorry, I got too into it and went ahead without asking.”

“Yeah no, it’s cool. You know my hours are flexible.” Lena left a quick kiss on her temple and stood straight. “At the very least it’ll be fun to see how it all shakes out. Although I think TSA won’t let me take all my ingredients and such.”

“There’s no TSA for private jets.” Webby winked at her over her shoulder.

“I keep forgetting my, and basically your, legal guardian is the richest duck on the planet.”


	24. Day 26 8/29. Let’s Take a Blood Oath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Violet aroace in canon? Not yet. Is she aroace here and now? You bet.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Lena asked as she dunked the dagger into the pot they had used to mix all their ingredients. “Because this isn’t like, getting married where you say God approves and you get the government tax break, but you can still back out. This is like, ancient-magic-permanent type stuff. No going back.”

Webby took Lena’s free hand gently in both of her own and looked up to her. Many years and two puberties later, and Lena remained taller than Webby. But Webby loves it, it made cuddling at night so much easier. At this point, whenever she had to fall asleep without Lena’s heartbeat in her ear it was guaranteed to be worse sleep. 

“Lena, I’ve been dating you for the past five years of my life, and I can honestly say they have been the best years. Having you by my side has been the highlighter to my every day, good and bad. I could not ask for a better person to spend my life with.”

“Not even Violet?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow at Webby.

“Oh my goooooddd, you’re never gonna let me live that dow are you?” Webby put her head in her hands as Lena quietly chuckled to herself. “You know that wasn’t me, it was that stupid potion Glomgold sent for Scrooge. It wasn’t REAL, it was dumb infatuation.” Webby shuddered as she thought back to that dark couple of days. “Poor Violet.”

“Yeah that was...that was something else.”

“Besides, a blood oath would make me immune to that sort of potion again anyway.”

“Oho! Someone’s done her homework I see.”

“Of course. I didn’t just run up to you and go ‘Let’s take a blood oath!’” At the level look Lena returned to her, Webby looked away and amended her statement. “Ok so I DID do that, but I swear I’m not rushing into this.” Webby looked back into Lena’s eyes. “I promise that this is what I want.”

Lena could never deny that look, so she gave Webby a determined smile back and pulled the knife out of the pot, which she then placed between them. “Ok. Repeat after me then.” Taking a deep breath, she ran the knife swiftly across her palm and dripped some of the blood into the pot. “ Pars eris mihi nunc et usque in aeternum.” Wiping her blood off the blade, she handed it to Webby, who took it and repeated the actions without hesitation. As the last words left her mouth, the liquid started rabidly cycling through colors until it aggressively, but also silently, exploded out of the pot into a thick gas, which the two women immediately inhaled. To each, it smelled like the other. Lena and Webby just stood there, staring at each other. Until the fire alarm went off. Lena grabbed a folder off the dining table (One of Webby’s, on ancient Roman average lifespan) and began waving it in front of the detector. Webby, meanwhile, raced around the kitchen, opening windows and finding fans to put in them. Eventually, the alarm shut off and the pair collapsed down onto their couch, entwining their hands on reflex alone. 

“I...actually don’t feel any different,” Lena admitted after a moment of silence. “I mean, it worked. It has to have. If it had gone wrong, one or both of us would have probably died. But, I don’t feel any…”

“Profound connection? Yeah, me neither.” Webby agreed, rubbing her thumb over Lena’s hand. “But maybe that’s a good sign.”

“Yeah. Maybe it is.”


	25. Day 27, 8/30. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's physical scars AND mental scars. Yay!

Lena found her palm meeting Webby’s once again feeling their fingers entwine, making a wide-angle X with their scars due to the way they cut their hands. Just like all the times before, she belatedly wonders if the blood magic ritual they did was too powerful. As the days have worn on, the pair had individually begun to notice the presence of a subtle feeling around their hands. As if there was a magnetic force pulling them, demanding they be together. When they were in close proximity, as they were now relaxing in the bath together, it was nigh undeniable. Not that she tried too hard though. Sometimes she worried that the spell was changing her mind, who she was. But what could it do, make her love Webby more? She wasn’t sure it was possible. Lena knew her feelings for the recklessly skilled and skillfully reckless girl wholeheartedly. From every thin-line nick from a sword to the ragged-circle shot from a crossbow or gun. Even through her biggest gash and largest individual scar. Appendicitis. Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory. One day, seemingly out of nowhere, Webby collapses clutching her stomach and groaning. It was silly how many magical books Lena and the rest of the family tore through trying to figure out what had happened. It took Huey opening an actual medical book and listing off a lot of symptoms (confirmed by Webby) for them to take her to an actual doctor. But something as mundane as organ failure would not keep Webby down, and she was back in working order in a week. 

Webby shuddered a little, and Lena snapped out of her thoughts. “That’s kind of ticklish.” Lena looked down and, sure enough, she was rubbing her thumb over the appendectomy scar. 

“Well you know, anything to see that smile,” Lena replied, not quite honestly but earnestly. Webby did her a favor by giving her another beaming one.

Webby was a little lost in her own thoughts as well, however. She was just better at mentally multitasking. Webby was always aware of how old Lena’s physical body was, and while she got over that hurdle long ago, she knew that she was a lot of Lena’s ‘firsts’. First friend, first girlfriend, first kiss, first… other stuff. This was almost Lena’s first scar too, but that day with the Book of Fate got to her first. Webby still shudders at the thought of Lena’s body lying on the ground, blood spreading across the stones. Who knows how Lena felt...

Unseen to both girls, a faint light is radiating from their entwined palms…

_ Her vision was swimming with black dots, and she felt like she was on the verge of collapsing. _

Webby jerked forward in the bath, panting. That was her, her face leaning over a barely-conscious Lena as she laid on the stone floor. A soft tap on her shoulder had her looking back to meet Lena’s concern-filled eyes. “Are you Ok?”

Webby swallowed and cleared her throat. “I think I just remembered a memory that wasn’t mine…”


	26. Day 28, 8/31. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading along.

“Hey Webbz?”

“Yes dear?” 

“Is it bad that I’m starting to forget things?”

Webby whipped around to face Lena with wide eyes. “Oh no, oh my gods am I-”

“No no no!” Lena quickly corrected her. “It’s not like that. You’re not stealing my memories through the blood oath or something. It’s like...” Lena paused her vegetable slicing and looked down at the board. “When we were younger, I used to think about Magica, and what she did to me every day. Then every other day. Then a couple of times a week, then once a week, a couple of times a month. It’s been a few years and it barely crossed my mind. Am I repressing my childhood memories or something?”

  
Lena turned around to see Webby approaching her from across the kitchen, and without needing to say a word she opened her arms for a hug. Webby rested her head right across Lena’s heartbeat and closed her eyes, listening to one of her favorite sounds. “I don’t think you’re repressing anything. That part of your life just doesn’t have much of an impact on your current one, so your brain is deleting the memories in favor of more relevant info. Of course, we can find you a therapist if you’re worried.”

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle despite the serious tone. “Who would we even go to for that? ‘Hi, my sort-of-parent created me out of her shadow to be her own personal puppet and revenge tool, and then basically killed me when I disobeyed her.’ They’ll look at me like I’m delusional.”

“I’m sure we can find a studious vampire of something. Uncle Scrooge could make it work.”

“Good point. That man has enough money, power, and stones to make anything work.” The two were silent for a while, enjoying their physical contact before Lena spoke again. “You know, early on in my life, one some of my really dark days, I…” She held Webby tighter. “I was mad at Magica. For making me. For creating me just to suffer through her plan. But now, while I don’t forgive her, I’m glad. Glad I got to be alive, to be here with you, and a family that actually loves me.” Lena didn’t bother to wipe away the tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. 

Webby sniffled into Lena’s shirt, but she didn’t mind. “First of all, now we’re definitely getting you a therapist.”

Lena barked out a choked-up laugh. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

“Second, the only thing I would change if I could would be to hunt you down as soon as I could, that way you wouldn’t have to live a single second of that life. So I could have been with you more, known you more. Loved you more.”

Lena slid back so she was sitting on the counter she had been leaning against and pulled Webby up with her so the shorter woman was straddling her legs. Angling their heads, she kissed Webby deeply, placing a hand on her cheek. Webby melted against her, wrapping an arm around her back and leaning as far into the kiss as Lena would allow. Once they broke away, Lena put her head on Webby’s shoulder and whispered into her ear. “No matter how we got here, I couldn’t ask for a better place to be.”

“Me neither.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.” 


	27. Day 29, 9/1. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really quick little extra as an apology for skipping the REMIX days.

“Hey, you know what?” 

“What’s up?” Lena asked, putting a bookmark in her book.

“We did that Blood Oath right?” 

“I sure hope we did, or else I got this weird scar on my palm from something else which is a very worrying thought.”

“Remember the Book of Fate?”

“I try not to, why?” 

“Well, you said it couldn’t be disenchanted until Lena de Spell was dead.”

“Indeed I did.”

“Well, we effectively got married in a magic sense, so do you think that means….?” Webby trailed off, sharing a realizing look with Lena.

-

Lena stood in front of the vault door that haunted her nightmares for months and couldn’t help but shiver. She felt the hand in hers give a squeeze. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Webby asked her, concerned about the mile-long stare Lena was giving the door.

“I have to. This thing has been hanging like a guillotine over my head ever since that day. Besides, you should be right. As far as the universe is concerned, Lena de Spell is dead.” Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lena input the code she had written down from Scrooge. As the door swung open, she couldn’t take it. Bending down and giving Webby a deep kiss, she whispered “I love you. More than anything.” before dashing into the room. 

“Lena!” Webby shouted, running after her. Lena was already staring at the book. Webby couldn’t stop herself from looking too, and let out a shaky breath.

Blank. The book was blank.

Lena collapsed against Webby’s body, shaking. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t take it.” 

Webby rubbed soothing circles on her back. “I know. Just try not to scare me like that again Ok?”

Lena nodded, too emotional for the words.

An emotionally-charged half hour and one de-enchanting later, Lena felt lighter than she had in years. And she had her beautiful wife to thank for helping her through all of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should have said not adventures end in a satisfactory way _initially_.


End file.
